Unexpected Gifts
by Green Eyes and Glasses
Summary: All is well. Harry and Ron are Aurors and they are still strong with their partners. 3 years after the war, Harry and Co. get a surprise. A big one. And it all happens as they were...cleaning? How will they cope? Time Travel Harry/Ginny Lily/James Hermione/Ron WILL include CHocolate, Tin Foil, and Humor!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello People! I haven't written many stories for FF so I decided to start one. Well, my friend did, and I copied her idea. Any who, not many people follow me, so I don't know how many people will read this. Please Review! FOOD-FIGHT!**

**Disclaimer:****  
Sirius- *waves and runs in circles* Hello! I'm Sirius, one of Authors Muses.  
Author-That's right! *pats head* Now, Siri, do what I told you to do earlier and you can have...food!  
Sirius- Author doesn't own Harry Potter! FOOD! *screams and chases Author*  
Author- Uh-oh. *screams and runs***

Prologue-  
Once upon a tim-No, no, no. That's not right! It was a dark and stormy day at the castle. Well, at least emotionally...

The whole castle had an eerie feeling to it. The bright grounds and swishing waves on the dark lake didn't quite fit with the feeling of the day. The new spring wind was cooling, and nipped at the necks of the people on the grasses playfully, but nobody felt very playful today. The gathered people all wore dark clothes, and dark expressions, for this was a very sad day.

It was May 2nd, the Third Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. The people, most around the age of 20, looked somber and rarely-smiled on that day. Two of the people, however, had their heads together and were chatting softly, everyone around them, oblivious.

Harry Potter, 20, had messy black hair and emerald eyes. He was talking with a young red-head, looking grave as he held her soft, pale hand.  
Ginny Weasley, 19, was a red-head with soft chocolate eyes and a warm, welcoming smile. If, you knew her. She was talking softly with her boyfriend, tears silently streaming down her face. Her eyes were closed and her words, they came out nothing louder than a murmur, if that.

A few chairs down, a girl with bushy-brown hair was sobbing into the shirt of a red-headed boy, Ginny's brother. Ron Weasley held his girlfriend tightly, murmuring soothing word to stop, or at least calm, her seemingly never-ending tears, while his own fell from his face and mixed in with hers.  
Hermione Granger was the girl who was sobbing. Remus Lupin had been her favorite teacher, and they always said she was the Moony of their Trio. She was, as most people said with a kind smile in their faces, the smartest witch of her age. Yet, it had been three years since they died and she still couldn't get over it.

The reason for their sadness was that, on this day three years ago, many of their loved ones were ripped away from them. Remus Lupin, a brilliant teacher and one of Harry's parents best friends, died along with his wife, Auror Tonks, a metamorphagus with short bubble gum-pink hair. Fred Weasley, a Weasley twin, had also died. So had Severus Snape, a brave Slytherin.

The memorial was about over, and the guest could go home and mourn for the rest of the day with their caring families. The families that had lost so, so much. Yet they gained it back, slowly.

Harry had gained time with his handsome godson. Teddy Lupin was a giddy metamorphagus, who loved his godfather. The two spent much time together, as Harry vowed to be a loving parent figure to Teddy. It was fulfilled.

Fluer and Bill had their first daughter, Victorie, a year before.

Harry was planning to propose to Ginny soon, as they had gotten serious and he loved her so much, it hurt. They shared a small apartment and planned on living in Potter Mansion, as soon as they had children to fill it.

Ron and Hermione were still strong. He had gone with her to receive her parents from Australia and they immediately fell in love with him.

Harry and Ron had joined the Aurors a year ago and have cleaned up most of the Death Eaters. Peace was slowly returning to the Wizarding World, in different ways than you'd think.

The whole gang had a trip to Grimmauld Place, to do a throughout clean-up.

Unknown to all of them, however, those to rascals called Fate and Karma, ooh, they just had to give Harry a gift. And the most unexpected one he had ever received…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, my precious fans! Again, I'm just so bored. My life's good, thanks for asking. I just did well at my Science Olympiad! I'm so happy! 2 Reviews! It may not seem like a lot, but it makes me Happy! Anyways, on with the story!  
(Ps Soon two new muses, Lily and Res, will be joining. They're from a conversation my friend and I had today!)  
~~~~~~~Disclaimer~~~~~~~ Sirius: *eats food and grins at author, food stuck in his teeth* Author: Eww! Sirius! *throws Tin-Foil at him* Sirius: *makes Tin-Foil into a Little Man.* Yay! Tin-Foil-Man: Hi! *grins and pokes Sirius* Sirius: *glares* Author doesn't own HP or ME! *grins at TFM (Tin-Foil-Man) * But I own YOU! *pokes him* TFM: *screams*  
A week later... Harry laughed and dodged the wadded up tin-foil his best mate chucked at him. Merlin, he could see why he wasn't a Chaser...horrid shot. The ball hit the wall a feet meters away and Harry snorted as Ron began to pout slightly. He grinned and held out his hand.  
"If I make this shot, YOU have to clean out the cabinet at Grimmauld Place" He had a smug look to his smile and Harry sighed.  
"Sure, why not?" They shook and Harry conjured up a Plastic Microphone. "Weasley slowly arches his hand, trying to make the throw as payback..." Ron glared at him and he winked.  
He arched his hand back slightly, like a bow, and flung his hand up...when Harry coughed violently.  
"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" was all the girls heard before promptly bursting into fits of giggles. The roon suddenly got as quiet as night and the girls backed up. The door swung open.  
"RUN!" Ginny bellowed at Hermione and they started to run and scream. The boys started to chase them and, as they sadly were of the male race who tend to be faster, caught up with the girls.  
Harry grinned as he grabbed the soft fabric of Ginny's shirt and pulled slightly. She was quickly jerked from the sunlight of the window and bright weather outside into something much, much better.  
"Hello, love." Harry said smugly as he scooped her up, amazed at how light she was and started to carry the squirming red-head to Ron's room.  
He kicked the mahogany door open and smiled at the maroon, plush, and very soft carpet. Ginny giggled and flicked his nose and he scrunched it up. "My little bunny" she cooed as he narrowed his eyes and growled playfully.  
"I'll get you for that one!" He swung her onto the bed, nearly hitting his head on the upper-bunk and began to tickle her. She started to scream for mercy, laughing and some tears peeked from under her closed eyes. "Harry! HARRY! I give!" She giggled and he swooped down to her, smiling mischievously.  
He loved the way the sunlight glistened off her red hair, making a halo of sorts. How it spread around her and her chocolate brown eyes twinkled with love and happiness. This was so much different than a week ago.  
The emotions were new like a sunrise and everything was better. It was lile, something had risen and it was better than before.  
Her eyes sparkled mischievously, her cheeks flushed a deep red and her hair clashed horribly on Ron's Cannons bed spread. He grinned slightly, marveling at her beauty and brushed back a streak of the fire. He smiled slightly. 'Would the same thing happen as last week...?' He vaguely wondered, as he leaned down to kiss her. She leaned up slightly and...  
"HARRY POTTER!" A voice yelled fron downstairs. Harry and Ginby snapped apart and she flew back down as he flew up, hitting his head violently ob the bunk-frame. He grumbled curse-words under his breath, rubbing his head as he stood up and stretched to his full height, and Ginny laughed. He was a few inches taller than her, just the perfect height for him to rest his chin on her head. They were still strong and Harry had started thinking about marriage. She smiled internally; she was ready for that step. She always had been, since she first heard the story of 'Harry Potter.'  
He smiled and held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and squeezed slightly; he chuckled, "Is that the best you can do?" She laughed slightly and nodded. They ventured downstairs, everything was normal. Ron and Hermione were arguing about who know what and the Raven and Red-head sat down at the table, smiling. Later that day, they'd head down to Grimmaud Place to do a little spring cleaning.


End file.
